


The Dog Loving General

by Marsbarss



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Charles Lee-centric, Charles and his dogs, Charles needs love not hate, I love Charles Lee so expect more, Kinda crack fic?, My first fic, Stop Demonizing Charles Lee, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsbarss/pseuds/Marsbarss
Summary: A day in the life of Charles Lee and what would happen if he had his way- having many dogs with him at camp. Alexander walks in on this peculiar but cute scene.





	The Dog Loving General

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of hopefully many fanfics. I've been waiting to post this here for a while and now that I have my account- Here it is! It's a bit short but I hope you all enjoy.

It was as normal, awful a day as ever in the camp at Valley Forge. A cold winter’s day froze the men’s fingers and hope for warmth anytime soon. Morale was at a horribly low, and things were not looking up. Tensions ran high as redcoat raiding parties harassed their scouts and prevented supplies from making their way through. Starvation threatened the soldiers as much as hypothermia did. None of this worried Charles Lee at the moment however.   
No, Charles had far more important things on his mind right now. Well, important to him. His dogs. All eleven of the sweet little mongrels he called his own. It was rare he was seen without more than six dogs yapping at his heels as he strolled through camp at any given time. He loved his dogs more than he claimed to love any human being. Humans were distasteful, rude, ignorant, and plain stupid. Dogs were kind, loyal, friendly, and intelligent. It was so simple in the general’s mind. Dogs were perfect.   
Of his eleven, his favourite and most constant companion was a small black pomeranian named Mr Spada. Spada was a gift he acquired during his time in Poland, and a source of joy for the moody man. His other dogs included two German Shepherds named Romeo and Juliet. Charles had a fondness of Shakespeare. A little terrier named Caramel came next, how he loved the sweet little thing. His fifth dog was a mutt, Charles couldn’t discern the breed at all, but Copper was loyal and loved potatoes, a good dog he was. Sixth comes Ulster, a big goofball of an Irish Wolfhound, never had he seen such a proud dog before. Moxie was his seventh, a Border Collie with a missing leg but big heart. The old dog was always a good cuddle buddy. His eighth pup was rescued from a river, appropriately and creatively named, River. River was another mutt. The last three dogs were littermates, all foxhound mixes, given to him by a friend. Charles loved all of these mutts.  
So currently, Charles was busying himself with playing with his dogs, as they had endless amounts of riled up energy from a few days kept inside the cabin he was staying in. That is how Charles got himself into his current position.

The general was a mess of giggles and goofy grins as he lay on the cold wood floor, still in uniform, assaulted by the kisses of his army of dogs, whom piled on top of him, all eagerly getting pets and scratches behind the ear as he tried to manage all of them.   
Romeo’s head shot up as the door opened, and the other dog’s followed, though went back to giving love to their master without a concern for who entered the cabin, letting in the cold air like a bastard. 

“General Lee, may I have a word with yo- Oh my god.” Came the shocked mutter of none other than Alexander Hamilton upon seeing the giddy mess the arrogant general was. The Caribbean man couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, completely forgetting what he even came to see Charles for. The image before him was just too ..odd, yet adorable. “I didn’t know you had it in you to actually smile, general. Maybe you’re more human than the boys think.”  
Charles sat up with a deadly glare at Alexander as he collected Spada into his arms. “Very funny, Hamilton, what did you need?” He spoke with annoyance, while trying to reclaim his dignity by standing up and attempting to look proper, though he was always an unruly man who never looked proper.  
“Oh, nothing important, go back to your pups.” With that the aide-de-camp left, unable to shake the stupid grin the sight plastered across his face. Alexander had not expected such a scene at the general’s cabin but he wasn’t disappointed one bit. He could bother Charles with details later. For now, he had to gossip on what he had just witnessed.   
Back inside the cabin, Charles kissed the head of Spada and held the dog close to his chest, comforted by the presence of the canine. He felt happier than he had in a number of years at that moment, despite any circumstances. His dogs really were better to him than any person.


End file.
